Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. Specifically, the present invention relates to golf balls that include a core having a two-layer structure, a mid layer, and a cover.
Description of the Related Art
Golf players' foremost requirement for golf balls is flight performance. In particular, golf players place importance on flight performance upon a shot with a driver. Flight performance correlates with the resilience performance of a golf ball. When a golf ball having excellent resilience performance is hit, the golf ball flies at a high speed, thereby achieving a large flight distance.
Golf players also place importance on spin performance of golf balls. When a backspin rate is high, the run is short. It is easy for golf players to cause a golf ball, to which backspin is easily provided, to stop at a target point. When a sidespin rate is high, the golf ball easily curves. It is easy for golf players to intentionally cause a golf ball, to which sidespin is easily provided, to curve. A golf ball to which spin is easily provided has excellent controllability. In particular, advanced golf players place importance on controllability upon a shot with a short iron.
Golf balls that include a core having excellent resilience performance are disclosed in JP61-37178, JP2008-212681 (US2008/0214324), JP2008-523952 (US2006/0135287 and US2007/0173607), and JP2009-119256 (US2009/0124757).
The core disclosed in JP61-37178 is obtained from a rubber composition that includes a co-crosslinking agent and a crosslinking activator. This publication discloses palmitic acid, stearic acid, and myristic acid as the crosslinking activator.
The core disclosed in JP2008-212681 is obtained from a rubber composition that includes an organic peroxide, a metal salt of an α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid, and a copper salt of a fatty acid.
The core disclosed in JP2008-523952 is obtained from a rubber composition that includes a metal salt of an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid, a free radical initiator, and a non-conjugated diene monomer.
The core disclosed in JP2009-119256 is obtained from a rubber composition that includes a polybutadiene whose vinyl content is equal to or less than 2%, whose cis 1,4-bond content is equal to or greater than 80%, and which has an active end modified with an alkoxysilane compound.
An appropriate trajectory height is required in order to achieve a large flight distance. A trajectory height depends on a spin rate and a launch angle. In a golf ball that achieves a high trajectory by a high spin rate, a flight distance is insufficient. In a golf ball that achieves a high trajectory by a high launch angle, a large flight distance is obtained. Use of an outer-hard/inner-soft structure in a golf ball can achieve a low spin rate and a high launch angle. Modifications regarding a hardness distribution of a core are disclosed in JP6-154357 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,010), JP2008-194471 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,455, US2008/0194359, US2008/0194358, and US2008/0214325), and JP2008-194473 (US2008/0194357 and US2008/0312008).
In the core disclosed in JP6-154357, a JIS-C hardness H1 at the central point of the core is 58 to 73, a JIS-C hardness H2 in a region that extends over a distance range from equal to or greater than 5 mm to equal to or less than 10 mm from the central point of the core is equal to or greater than 65 but equal to or less than 75, a JIS-C hardness H3 at a point located at a distance of 15 mm from the central point is equal to or greater than 74 but equal to or less than 82, and a JIS-C hardness H4 at the surface of the core is equal to or greater than 76 but equal to or less than 84. The hardness H2 is greater than the hardness H1, the hardness H3 is greater than the hardness H2, and the hardness H4 is equal to or greater than the hardness H3.
In the core disclosed in JP2008-194471, a Shore D hardness at the central point of the core is equal to or greater than 30 but equal to or less than 48, a Shore D hardness at a point located at a distance of 4 mm from the central point is equal to or greater than 34 but equal to or less than 52, a Shore D hardness at a point located at a distance of 8 mm from the central point is equal to or greater than 40 but equal to or less than 58, a Shore D hardness at a point located at a distance of 12 mm from the central point is equal to or greater than 43 but equal to or less than 61, a Shore D hardness in a region that extends over a distance range from equal to or greater than 2 mm to equal to or less than 3 mm from the surface of the core is equal to or greater than 36 but equal to or less than 54, and a Shore D hardness at the surface of the core is equal to or greater than 41 but equal to or less than 59.
In the core disclosed in JP2008-194473, a Shore D hardness at the central point of the core is equal to or greater than 25 but equal to or less than 45, a Shore D hardness in a region that extends over a distance range from equal to or greater than 5 mm to equal to or less than 10 mm from the central point is equal to or greater than 39 but equal to or less than 58, a Shore D hardness at a point located at a distance of 15 mm from the central point is equal to or greater than 36 but equal to or less than 55, and a Shore D hardness at the surface of the core is equal to or greater than 55 but equal to or less than 75.
JP2010-253268 (US2010/0273575) discloses a golf ball that includes a core, an envelope layer, a mid layer, and a cover. In the core, the hardness gradually increases from the central point of the core to the surface of the core. The difference between a JIS-C hardness at the surface and a JIS-C hardness at the central point is equal to or greater than 15. The hardness of the cover is greater than the hardness of the mid layer, and the hardness of the mid layer is greater than the hardness of the envelope layer.
Golf players' requirements for flight distance have been escalated more than ever. An object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball having excellent flight performance and durability.